Like Mother Like Daughter
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: Who is this strange girl? The only survivor of a nasty vamp attach is about to become the Priests' only hope of finding the last hive, but also their greatest threat. BH/OC


Ok so I am having a huge writer's block on my other fic …Is A Rose so I decided to write this one for all my reviewers so they have something to read while I get a sledge hammer and break down the wall that is preventing me from writing the other fic XD

_Anyhoo so this fic is basically the same as my others but a different OC same initial idea just diff story. It's set before the priest movie like way before. Ok so its about my other OC Lunare Rosa which… well if I tell you anything else it'll ruin the story so enjoy and don't forget to review! _

**Ok so I had to make names for all the characters sooo here they are:**

**Priest = Kallum Pace (Kal)**

**Priestess = Gena Issacs**

**Black Hat (technically since its before priest he isn't BH yet but wat ev) = William Blajhsat**

**Other 3 priests from the movie = Zhan Sheng, Tanoai Gong and Jacob Seers**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own priest! (obviously)

"I think I found someone!"Gena shouted to the other Priests who were also searching the remains of what had once been a small town. Building were still burning persistent against the thick wall of rain that was beginning to fall. The vampires were merciless when they tore up the buildings and slaughtered the people. All that was left of the town was ashes and rubble.

"Are they alive?" Kal asked walking over and kneeling down next to Gena.

"I think so." She replied grabbing hold of the beam that was covering a young woman. Kal helped her push it to the side. The pulled the woman out from the rubble just as the other priests joined them.

"You find one?" Zhan asked peering at her. Gena put two fingers against her neck.

"She is alive."

"Thank God." Kal said standing up. "At least there is one person alive, maybe she can tell us something when she wakes up." Gena shook her head.

"I do not know Kal, she is awfully cold and I do not know if she is going to make it."

"We should take her back to the cities." Will said blinking as the rain began to fall harder.

"Yeah all this rain defiantly cant be good for her or any of us for that matter." Jacob added squinting. Kal nodded, he bent down again and, with Gena's help, lifted the woman and carried her towards the bikes.

When they reached the cities they rushed to the churches hospital wing. _(Awful transition line X(_

"Well vat do vee ave eer?" the head physician said whipping his hands and stepping towards the six priests.

"We found her in the wreckage when we went to investigate the vampire attach." Kal replied.

"I see." He said adjusting his spectacles so that he could see her better. "Vell you can put er zer." He pointed to an empty bed. They placed her where he had indicated.

"Good, now go and get dry, you're mucking up my floor. I'll take a look at er." The priests turned and left the infirmary. They were all soaked from the rain and water dripped onto the greyish marble floor.

"Kal there could be a possibility that she will not make it, or that she will not want to remember anything so she will not be able to tell us anything." Gena said noticing her friend's eagerness towards the rescuee.

"I know that." He replied.

"Something like that could scar the average person, its most likely that she will be mentally troubled for a while." Will added pulling off him gloves and throwing them into a bin. Kal un-strapped and shrugged off his long coat tossing it the same way.

"Yes so we better be careful not to frighten her when or if she awakens."

"I'm sure the Doc will take good care of her for now." Tanoai said pushing his hood off. Gena unwrapped her hands and slid her coat off.

"It is best that we all change and become presentable for our guest." She then turned and walked out of the room. The other priests soon followed suit until Kal was alone. He walked slowly out, taking his time reaching his quarters. He knew that he shouldn't hope for too much but it was hard not to. They'd been looking for some information, anything, for months now and he was starting to get desperate and frustrated. When he reached his room he sighed and typed in the code before entering. There wasn't much inside; a bed, one window, a desk and a small preying altar. It practically mirrored the other priests quarters except for a picture of a man and a woman holding a little girl on his bedside table. He smiled slightly at the photograph. Walking over to his closet he looked for something 'presentable' as Gena had requested.

Gena was the only female priest, a particularly unique woman. She was stubborn and usually cold. She always had a blank monotonous look on her face. Whenever she spoke, Kal couldn't recall her ever using a contraction. She was very… unlike other women he'd met. Finally selecting a dress uniform he pulled it out and began shrugging off his robes. Jacob had always hated the dress outfits that the church gave them for special occasions. He said they were stuffy and weighed a million pounds.

Jacob was new; he'd only been in the group for about a year and a half. He was only a kid, about seventeen Kal thought. He did complain a lot but he had an uncanny ability for fighting. He was a truly skilled boy. Kal buttoned up the white under shirt, collar going all the way to the middle of his neck. Pulling on his long black over jacket he buttoned it so that only the white collar was showing. Walking over to the sink he turned the handle and let the warm water spill over his callused hands. He let it pool in his palms before splashing it over hi face. Grabbing a towel he dried himself. Reaching down he removed the knife belt strapped around his thigh. Taking the blade from it holder he slid it into a comfortable place in his sleeve. All of the priests never went three steps without some kind of weapon on their person. That was one of Will's contradictions.

That it wasn't right, feeling like they couldn't trust anyone. Always ready to strike, to pull a knife on someone if they blink the wrong way. Will had so many problems with how the church did things Kal could have written a book trying to list them all. He probably wanted to be normal even more than Kal did and that was saying a lot. Then there was Tanoai, who loved the thrill of battle.

He was a big guy and just loved playing the super hero thing. He thought fighting vampires was the coolest thing since colour television. But even more than he loved fighting he loved saving people. He was truly one for the no one gets left behind thing. Tanoai was the kind of guy that would give the shirt off his back to a complete stranger. Kal found him truly inspiring. He pulled the silver cross hanging around his neck out of his shirt and let it dangle out in the open. He sighed and looked over his reflection in a mirror. Adjusting his collar he turned and headed for the door. He locked it by swiping a few things on the touched pad. Zhan hated the door mechanisms. He always said that he would much rather have door handles.

Zhan was old fashioned; he didn't really take to all the super high tech things around the church. He was a sucker for art, in his spare time, what ever little they got, he'd paint. Kal actually had a painting that Zhan had done for him of his daughter. The other priests were like his family; they were all close as brothers and in Gena's case sister. Kal stepped foreword and began walking back towards the infirmary. He was excited, they might finally have a lead, he tried not to get his hopes up to much but he couldn't help it. It wasn't a passing cardinal gave him a weird look that he noticed he was almost running. He slowed down and clutched his rosary tight in front of him. He prayed to God that they finally had found a lead or even something little to go on.


End file.
